


It's All or Nothing!

by exceedinglymediocre



Category: Married at First Sight (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceedinglymediocre/pseuds/exceedinglymediocre
Summary: This is the Magicians/ Married at First Sight Crossover no one asked for!What would happen if our favorite questers all decided to go on the Lifetime reality dating show Married at First Sight? There would be a little angst, a little smut, but a lot of love.Fic focuses on Queliot, but all of the characters and relationships play a role in the storyA/N: You definitely don't need to be familiar with MAFS to get this fic, all you need to do is embrace the zaniness of this premise!
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson, Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It's All or Nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you all for reading this fic- its been really fun to write so far! I'll have the next chapter up soon! This fic will switch perspectives between Quentin and Eliot for each chapter. For all of you MAFS fans- guess which wedding episodes I watched as "research" for this :)

Eliot woke up later than usual, still nursing a brutal hangover caused by too many glasses of champagne at Margo’s wedding last night. He stared at his unkempt hair and unmade face in the bathroom mirror, and mused on how shocked he still was at the sequence of events that had unfolded over the past few weeks.

He and Margo were both known to be reckless and spontaneous, but they’d never done anything this _consequential_ before. For heaven’s sake- this was marriage they were talking about- not an ill advised hook-up or a questionable looking purple pill. The whole thing was Margo’s idea. She had been watching the show for years and when she heard that _Married At First Sight_ was casting the next season in their area, Margo begged Eliot to audition with her. He said yes because she’d offered to buy him dinner in exchange, but he never imagined that the experts would find “perfect matches” for both of them to marry.

As he attempted to scrub the crusted glitter off of his eyelid, he wondered if his future husband knew what he was getting himself into. Hell, Eliot didn’t even know what he was getting himself into, but he wasn’t about to back out now. Not after seeing the look of giddy joy on Margo’s face last night as she exchanged vows with her new stranger wife, Fen. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on his apartment’s front door. He checked his phone. 11:14 AM. _Fuck_ , Eliot thought. He’d slept through his 11 AM call time. He rushed to the front door. Tick, one of the producers from the show, pushed past Eliot quickly and instructed the lighting and sound crews on which areas of Eliot’s apartment looked the most “filmable”.

“You look awful,” Tick informed him. He said it more as an observation than an insult. Tick licked his thumb and began to attempt to smudge the glitter off of Eliot’s face with a wet finger. Tick had a problem with boundaries, but Eliot was too hungover to protest. “Well that’s not going to come off- never mind it’ll make you look more approachable - we’ll leave it on.” Tick motioned to the tux hanging on his closet door. “Now as you know, your friends and family will be waiting for you at the venue, but we need to get some quick shots of you packing up your stuff and an in-the-moment on where your head’s at right now.”

In the short time Eliot’s been on reality TV, he’d already grown to hate these “in the moment” interviews. They were always asking the same three questions in different ways. _Yes, it’s crazy he’s marrying a stranger. Yes, he’s nervous. Yes, he’s still going through with it. No, Tick, he’s not getting upset, just a little impatient with the repetitive questions._

Eliot rolled his eyes as he got mic-ed and prepared to be on camera. Once they started shooting, Tick prompted him again, “So Eliot, today’s the day. You’re about to marry a total stranger, how do you feel?”

Eliot usually tried to be sarcastic in these off-the-cuff interviews, but this morning he was too nervous to think of something witty. “Nervous, but excited. I’m glad I got to watch Margo go through it first last night, she seemed to enjoy it so maybe I will too. Then again, she’s always been better at faking it than I have-” Tick cut him off there.

“All right, thank you Eliot, that’s all we need!” he said, and faster than they’d set up, the camera crew followed Tick out the door in a flash.

When Eliot arrived in his get-ready room at the hotel, Margo was already there drinking champagne, surrounded by the show’s producers and film crew. “Bambi!” He greeted her excitedly as he made a big gesture to hug her and pull her down on the bed with him. “How is the Mrs.?” Shockingly, Margo blushed. Eliot could swear he’d only seen her do that about three times in the six years he’d known her. His eyes widened, “That good huh?”

She swatted his arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter!”. Eliot smirked as Margo continued, “she’s actually just a really cool human being and so far, I’m really happy she’s my wife.”

Eliot pretended to wince, “gross”, he said as they sat up.

“Not gross! Besides in a matter of hours you’ll be old and married just like me!”

“Well I’ll certainly be married just like you!” Eliot responded, earning him a second swat on the arm.

The cameras filmed as they got ready and Margo filled Eliot in on the rest of her night. She and Fen had stayed up all night talking and getting to know each other. Margo was way too excited about the fact that they liked sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, which Fen had read in Cosmo was the sign of a healthy and prosperous marriage. 

“Do you really believe that?” Eliot asked.

Margo shrugged, “Who knows? But when Fen thinks something’s exciting she scrunches her nose up and I swear Eliot, it’s the cutest thing you’ll ever see in your entire life.” Eliot couldn’t detect even an ounce of sarcasm coming from her. One night of marriage was already making Margo way too soft.

“Gag” Eliot deflected. Secretly he was jealous of Margo’s brand new relationship. Not because he was scared of losing her, they agreed before this whole ordeal that they would always remain each other’s true soulmates, but he was jealous of how easy this was all coming to her. There was absolutely no way he and the poor sucker they matched him with would have this much luck. A pit was beginning to form at the bottom of Eliot’s stomach. 

A producer entered the hotel room and whispered something in Tick’s ear. Eliot’s mind immediately went to the worst scenario. _Oh no, the stranger’s dropped out. This producer is just warning Tick so they can get extra shots of me at the altar looking humiliated when no one walks out after me._

Tick walked towards Eliot and handed him a small blue envelope. “This is against the rules, but your fiance has sent you something.” Eliot was confused. He’d seen this done in the past seasons he and Margo had binged over the last two weeks, but had been informed, very rudely, by Tick that gift sending would not be permitted this season. “Just make sure to open it off camera” Tick instructed.

Eliot and Margo quickly scrambled to the bathroom and tore the letter open.

_Dear Stranger Fiance,_

_I can promise you this is without a doubt the craziest thing I’ve ever done. I never thought this process would go farther than a harmless audition with my roommate, but despite the alarming level of anxiety I’m feeling, here I am on the morning of our wedding, writing you a letter from only a few yards away. I don’t know why, but this strangely feels right. I hope you’re feeling this too. I can’t wait to meet you._

_Signed, your future husband_

_P.S. I watched my best woman/ roommate do this last night, it doesn’t seem all that bad!_

“El, this is so dorky but so cute!” Margo exclaimed when she finished reading. Eliot took a deep breath.

“He has a friend doing this too? Was he at your wedding last night?” Eliot couldn’t even begin to think of his dorky, cute future husband, anxiously waiting to meet him somewhere in this hotel. Questioning logistics was easier.

Margo shook her head, “they had another wedding on the south end of the hotel last night, they’re doing two tonight too. I overheard that PA we hate saying the big hook this season was that most of the contestants signed up with friends, so it doesn’t surprise me he’s got someone too. It’s supposed to create more interpersonal drama or something.” Eloit nodded, and Margo continued, rambling on about declining ratings from last season. He tried to focus more on what she was saying but couldn’t. All he could do was think about and obsess over the man on the other end of this letter. What did he look like? What did he like to do? Was Eliot going to like him? Or even scarier, was _he_ going to like _Eliot_? 

Eliot finished getting ready. His nerves really began to kick in as he and Margo made their way downstairs towards the sparsely decorated ballroom the show had set up. Margo gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s not too late you know,” she whispered.

Eliot gave her a half-hearted smile, “Thanks Bambi, but I think I have to see this one through.”

She smiled wide, “Good! He’s going to love you so much, I can already feel it.” She kissed him on the cheek quickly before beginning to process down the aisle. 

Tick informed Eliot that he’d be making his way to the altar first, and that his groom would come down second. Eliot took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Even if he’d been getting married under the most conventional of circumstances, he wouldn’t have dared to ask his parents to come, so it was an easy decision to walk himself down the aisle. He smiled as he recognized the faces from his side of the crowd. He had almost forgotten the other side of the room was there until he heard them start to clap and cheer. He turned and waved to them. They all looked kind and refreshingly normal.

Tick had reminded him to go introduce himself to the family sitting on the front row once he was down there. Eliot made his way towards the kind man sitting next to an empty seat in the front.

“Hello sir, I’m Eliot” he shook the man’s hand. 

The man turned to the crowd behind him, “It’s Eliot!” he called to them and they all began to cheer. He’d seen this pre-ceremony name shouting ritual done on past seasons, but it startled him nonetheless. “Ted Coldwater, I’m the father.”

Eliot smiled and let out a small relieved laugh. The father was nice, and didn’t seem to have an ounce of reservation about being at his son’s televised wedding to a male stranger. “It’s really nice to meet you Ted Coldwater.” Eliot meant it.

He turned from Ted and walked to take his place at the altar. Margo gave him a small thumbs up in response to the positive interaction with his soon to be father-in-law. 

The music started up again and the crowd turned towards the back of the room. A single groomswoman walked down the aisle, stopping at the end to awkwardly smile and wave at Eliot. Out of the corner of his eyes, Eliot could see Tick directing more cameras to the entrance, signaling that his groom was only moments away. Eliot’s heart was beating so fast he could hear his own pulse. He nearly lost his breath when he saw the most beautiful man turn the corner. The man was arm and arm with his mother. He had floppy brown hair, warm eyes, and the most heartbreakingly fragile smile Eliot had ever seen.

After waving to a couple of on-lookers, the man looked towards Eliot and blushed as they locked eyes. His mother left him once they reached the end of the aisle, and took the empty seat next to Ted. 

Eliot and his fiance looked each other in the eyes and smiled, both trying to suppress a nervous laugh. For the first time since walking down the aisle, Eliot noticed the woman who would perform the ceremony. She stood between them, holding an open book. 

She cleared her throat and turned towards the other man, “Quentin, meet for the very first time, Eliot.”

_Quentin. Quentin. Quentin._ Quentin is the absolute most perfect name Eliot had ever heard. Of course this adorable man was a _Quentin_.

“Nice to meet you Eliot,” Quentin said quietly, with a nervous, but endearing smile.

Eliot could tell this perfect man was nervous, so he took the opportunity to charm “I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine, Quentin.” Eliot smiled, his smooth answer had earned him another blush and a small giggle from Quentin.

The woman instructed everyone to be seated and began reading the show’s pre-prepared “family and friends” statement aloud. He and Margo had written each other’s a few nights ago. God, he hoped she hadn’t embarrassed him on this one. Not when it turns out that his husband is _this man._ He focused on Quentin. The way he was concentrating so hard on the woman who was speaking. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed at a dumb joke Margo had written in. His suit looked amazing on him, but Eliot could tell he wasn’t comfortable in it. He could see the tension start to ease out of Quentin’s shoulders as he listened to a comment about Eliot’s superior bartending skills. When the woman finished with Eliot’s description, she turned away from Quentin.

“Eliot,” she began, “Quentin’s family and friends would like you to know that he is one of the kindest, most generous people you will ever have the pleasure of knowing.” Eliot’s eyes flickered over in Quentin’s direction, and Quentin blushed, “Quentin loves adventure as much as he loves curling up at home with a good book. He’s at every party his friends drag him to, but never anywhere near the dance floor. More often than not he’s in a secluded corner reading _Fillory and Further_ , still nursing his first drink.”

The crowd laughed, “I love those books” Eliot smiled.

“You do?” Quentin asked hopefully.

Eliot nodded reassuringly as the woman went on. “But most of all, Quentin is fiercely loyal and will go to the ends of the earth for the people he loves. You can count yourself lucky to have someone like him in your life. Please treat him well, and know that there is no one better you could have asked for to go on this journey with.”

Quentin’s mother was crying, as was the groomswoman. Eliot could even make out the sound of Margo’s quiet sniffles behind him.

“The two of you have written your own vows, Eliot would you like to begin?” The woman prompted. Cautiously, Eliot leaned forward and reached for Quentin’s hands. He gave them over without hesitation.

“Quentin,” he began. Eliot had a whole speech prepared, but the second he looked in Quentin’s eyes he forgot the whole thing. “Quentin, thank you for marrying me.” The crowd laughed. Eliot composed himself as his speech started to come back to him, “what I really mean to say is this: We are doing something ridiculously crazy right now. I didn’t know if I would ever get married, but if I was to do it- this would be the way right? In an ornate and televised spectacle that could either take us both down in flames or accidentally be the greatest thing that’s ever happened to either of us. Personally, I’m hoping for the latter. I promise to listen, I promise to be loyal, and above all I promise to be your partner in every minute of this experiment and beyond it as well.” 

“Wow Eliot that’s going to be hard to follow” Quentin muttered quickly. Eliot smiled.

After Quentin recited his vows, the woman spoke again, “Eliot, please take Quentin’s left hand and repeat after me.” Eliot dropped Quentin’s right hand and held the other one in both of his hands.

“With this ring” _With this ring_

“I wed you Quentin” _I wed you Quentin_

“For today, tomorrow, and for all for the years to come” _For today, tomorrow, and for all for the years to come_

“Please wear it as a sign of my commitment” _Please wear it as a sign of my commitment_

“And a notice to the entire world” _And a notice to the entire world_

“That I am your husband” _That I am your husband_

Eliot slid the ring on to Quentin’s finger. “It fits!” he laughed softly.

Quentin’s eyes went wide, “they gave you my ring size beforehand didn’t they?”

Eliot suppressed a chuckle and nodded. Quentin repeated the process and slipped a ring onto Eliot’s finger. “You have soft hands” he whispered.

“Thank you, I moisturize obsessively” Eliot responded sarcastically. In this moment, Eliot noticed that Quentin’s whole face lights up when he laughs.

“And now by the power vested in me, I pronounce you are married. You may kiss your husband!” The crowd cheered when she was done speaking. 

Eliot hesitantly leaned forward. “May I?” he whispered. Quentin nodded excitedly. Eliot wrapped one hand around his waist and one around the back of his head. Quentin snaked an arm around Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot leaned in slowly, soaking up every ounce of Quentin he could. When he finally pressed his lips to Quentins, the crowd around them went silent for a moment. All he could hear was Quentin’s heartbeat, beating in tandem with his own. The first thing he noticed was how Quentin’s lips tasted. They were minty, with a hint of champagne. They were soft and fit against Eliot’s perfectly. 

The kiss was over too quickly and the officiant was announcing them for the first time. “Mr. Quentin Coldwater and Mr. Eliot Waugh”. Quentin grasped his hand, and they walked back down the aisle side by side. Everyone they loved surrounded them and their uncertain, but exciting future lay ahead.


End file.
